My Little Boxer
by chimp1984
Summary: Sara and Catherine have a little baby daughter. Sara's POV FF WARNING: Story was written with a Rating T, because of coarse language and vague mention of sex.
1. I'm Gonna Be a Mommy!

**_Ok, so I WAS going to retaliate against all those angsty, tragic, depressing stories you writers are writing. But how can I when I'm happy?! This story was inspired by the birth of my niece, Cherise. She was born June 13th, 2007 at 8:25pm and she weighed 5lbs 15 1/2 oz's. She's the first grandbaby and neice in the family so this was a huge deal for our family._**

**_I'm actually going to dedicate this story to her, so when she grows up she can read this and know she inspired me to write this and how happy she made us. _**

**_Yeah, I know too sappy. Some may be saying "Gag me" but she's my first neice so (sticks tongue out)_**

**_I hope this makes everybody happy and giddy after all those sad, depressing stories that have been written lately. _**

**_:-D_**

**WARNING: Story was written with a Rating T, because of coarse language and vague mention of sex.**

* * *

All week, I've been calling you while I'm at work asking if you're in labor yet. The boys hear me and they laugh, as it is not Sara-like to want time off. Every time I call you, we have the same conversation; 

_"Hey babe! Are you in labor yet?"_

_"Ha ha! Sara, honey. Once I'm in labor you will be the first to know, don't worry. She will be here when she's ready"_

_"Are you sure you're not in labor? You didn't have a bath and while you were in the bath your water broke but didn't know because you were in the bath?"_

_"Sara, honey. I've been in labor before, and once the water breaks the pain comes full force"_

_"Ooooh, ok. I just want to hold our little daughter, I want time off work so I can be there staring at our little Elizabeth"_

_"And you will, stop worrying. Now, get back to work Sara and I'll call you when I'm ready"_

_"Aww, babe. Can't you do anything to induce it yourself? Caster oil? Walking? Sex? I won't mind coming home to induce your labor with sex"_

_"I'm sure you won't mind. But she'll come when she's ready! Now get your butt to work!"_

_"Fine… but you'll call me? What if your water breaks, but you're in too much pain that you can't talk?"_

_"I have my cell phone in my pocket, only because you call every 5 minutes to see if I'm in labor. And if I am in labor, and in too much pain to talk, I'll still dial but you'll hear me screaming in pain."_

_"Yeah, yeah. You're right. But you're sure not in labor?"_

_"Sara! Honey, I'm sure. Stop worrying and get back to work!"_

_"Ok, fine. I love you, babe"_

* * *

My cell phone going off brings me out of my wonderings. I look down and I see "Cath" flashing. My heart starts racing, this is it! I can feel it!! 

"Babe?! Please tell me you're in labor!"

"I'm in labor, Sara! My water just broke!"

"WOO HOO!!! I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!!!" I say running through the halls trying to find Grissom, and I find him in a lab getting results. But I yelled so loudly that everybody in the labs heard me and Grissom looks up at me

"GO! Sara! GO! Don't stop here! GO! Congratulations! Now GO! Let us know when she's here and we'll be there! Why are you still here, Sara? GO!" Greg and Nick are standing next to Grissom, laughing at me.

I can hear Catherine laughing on the other end of the line "Listen to him, Sara. GO!"

"I'M GOING! I GOTTA GO TO THE LOCKER ROOM TO GET MY STUFF!" I say running through the halls, and running into the locker room. Except I was running so fast that I couldn't stop in time before hitting my locker head-on

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" I say, ripping my locker open grabbing my jacket before running out of the locker room, still hearing Catherine laugh

I run out of the lab and get into the car

"Babe? I'm on my way! I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell Lindsay to get the bags, and meet me outside with you. Oh! And don't forget the camera!!" I say as I start the car peeling out of the parking spot

"Ok, hon. Drive safe, see you soon. I love you" Catherine says

"Ok! Bye! I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" I say as I hang up

I put my lights and sirens on, you gotta love being in law enforcements. Now I can run red lights, go top speed and have everybody pull to the side for you.

* * *

I turn onto our street within 5 minutes of me leaving the parking lot and I'm honking my horn letting them know I'm coming and they're waiting on the curb for me. I slam the car into Park, jumping out of the car to help Catherine into the car as Lindsay puts the bags in the back and getting into the backseat. 

I jump back into the truck, and Catherine grabs hold of my hand and I look at her

"Are you in pain?! Are you ok?!" I ask

"I'm fine. Just don't go driving around like damn fucking Mario Andretti. I want to be alive for the birth of our baby."

"Ok, I promise" I say, throwing the car into Drive and peeling away from the curb

"Sara! No Mario Andretti!"

"Ok, ok. Can I at least put the lights and sirens on and go double the speed limit? Not triple like I did on the way here?"

At this, Catherine laughs as does Lindsay… the sweetest sounds

"Ok, but no killing us"

"Promise" I say smiling

* * *

I pull up to the hospital, and a nurse is waiting out front for us with a wheelchair for Catherine. I had called ahead to let them know. I grab the bags and throw them over my shoulders then I throw the keys to Lindsay and her eyes light up 

"Don't crash it. Just park it. You only have your learner's permit, remember"

"Ok! Ok! I can park, I can park" Lindsay says beaming

"I trust you, Linds. I'll have another nurse wait for you here and they can show you to the labor room." I say

"Ok! See you in a few, Sara!" Lindsay says obviously as excited as I am

I turn and start running after the nurse and Catherine. I feel like I am on a high. I'm gonna be a mommy! I never thought I would be so happy about being a mom. I help Catherine into her gown and onto the bed, just as Lindsay comes running into the room.

* * *

**_Is this making you LAUGH? Is this making you HAPPY??_**

**_:-D_**


	2. The Labor

**_This one is all about the labor, as you can guess by the name of the chapter. Like I said before, I was in the labor room with my sister while she was giving birth, and goddammit... my hand hurts! She dug her nails in, and her fiance managed to get me on video banging my head on the bed because she dug them in hard. I got marks and bruises on my hands from it. So I had to write that in, of course. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_:-D_**

**WARNING:_ Story was Rated T due to coarse language and vague mention of sex_**

* * *

"Now, Lindsay. I heard that with women in labor, their mood changes and they're not who they usually are… so don't get scared if your Mom turns into the Exorcist"

Lindsay stares at me like I have two heads

"What?" I say

"I would be f-ing, and blinding and cursing whoever got me pregnant and put me in that pain. So, just because you can't stand the pain…"

"Hey!" I say in mock offense and Lindsay sticks her tongue out

"I know Mom will be 100 times worse than she is when she's pissed."

"Ok. Now, we need someone to take pictures and video of this… 2GB memory card in this camera, you can bloody well think there are gonna be lots of pictures and videos of the birth of our little Elizabeth"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Catherine yells in pain

Lindsay and I look at each other

"Ok, this is it." I say, not ready to see Catherine with a whole different level of personality

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" Lindsay says, and I give her a glare "Sorry. Sorry."

I pull a teenager out of the hallway, putting a camera in one hand and $200 in the other

"$200 to take pictures and video of this" I say to the teenager

"But, uh… I don't…" the teenager stutters

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN FUCKING PICTURES KID!! SARA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING HAND!! I SHOULDN'T BE INFLICTING THIS KINDA PAIN ON ONLY LINDSAY!!! FUCKING HELL! I FORGOT HOW FUCKING PAINFUL THIS IS!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I look at the teenager; his eyes are wide staring at Catherine but nods

"Thanks!"

I run over to Catherine and Lindsay gives me a death glare filled with pain also

"Good, now you can feel her nails digging into your hands along with me!" Lindsay says through gritted teeth

"Oh, it's probably nothing, you wuss" I say to Lindsay as I put my hand in Catherine's free hand "See, it's nothing"

"That's because I'm not having a contraction, you idiot!" Catherine said to me, and Lindsay laughs at me and I glare at Lindsay

Then I can hear beeping getting faster, and Catherine's grip getting tighter

"Pfffft, this is nothing… Lindsay. You're a wu…."

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! GET THIS FUCKING KID OUTTA ME!!!" Catherine yells

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD CATHERINE!!!!" I yelp in pain as Catherine's nails dig into my hand in a death grip. I look at Lindsay and I see her closing her eyes in pain but not saying anything.

Within a minute, Catherine's death grip is loosened. And I pull my hand outta Catherine's grip, shaking the hand in pain. Ok, so maybe I may be in a little pain from this. "I'm not a wuss. I'm not a wuss." I say to myself in a mantra

As soon as I hear beeping getting faster indicating another contraction is coming, I begrudgingly put my hand in the way of danger, aka Catherine's hand.

Catherine's nails dig into my hand a little harder this time, and my thumb is starting to turn a dark color of purple from lack of blood flow. I'm surprised Lindsay hasn't yelped in pain or start crying from the pain. And here I am, with tears filling my eyes. If people ask, I'll say it's tears of happiness from my Elizabeth finally coming. But I'll admit to you, it's from the pain of Catherine's death grip. But I will deny it until the day I die.

I take a glance over at the teenager, he's been clicking pictures and videotaping. He looks like he's scared of Catherine. Anybody would be at this point in time.

Catherine's nails dig even harder into me this time

"OH MY GOD!! OH GOD!!" I start moaning in pain, banging my head against the bed trying to will the pain away.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING COMPLAIN ABOUT THE PAIN IN YOUR HAND!! THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS PAIN, SARA!!" Catherine yells at me

I smile sweetly at Catherine, trying not to yelp in pain anymore

"Of course, honey… I'm sorry for being inconsid…. FUCKING HELL CATHERINE!! OWWWW!! LET GO! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!! OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" I surrender in pain

I take a glance at Lindsay and she's laughing at me "Wuss" she says, between gritted teeth of Catherine's nails being dug into her hand. I take a glance at the teenager and he has a smile on his face from me telling Catherine to let go of my hand. Ok, maybe I'm not as strong as I would like people to think.

I start stroking Catherine's hair "You're doing good, honey. You're doing good…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU SHOULD BE HERE PUSHING A DAMN WATERMELON THROUGH YOUR HOLE!!"

"Yeah, I should be but you've done this before so it would be easier for you…"

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit, Sara! You hate pain and you couldn't picture yourself going through this pain!! Be thankful you don't have a dick and we got the sperm anonymously, or else your fucking dick would be in a vice-grip instead of your fucking hand!" I wince at the thought of some poor guy's balls being in a vice-grip of some woman in labor. Now, I know why guys are so scared of being in the labor room, it's not because they hate the sight of blood or hospitals, it's because they know their balls will be sore for months afterwards

* * *

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" We're all saying to Catherine as her face goes as a red as a tomato while she's trying to push our little girl out. 

"We can see her head!" the doctor says

"You can?!" Lindsay and I say in unison and we peak over and see Elizabeth all covered in blood in the hands of the doctor. I take a glance up at the teenager and see he's slightly pale from the sight of the blood.

A few more pushes later and you hear the beautiful cry of Elizabeth

"Mommy? Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asks

"Yes! Please!" they hand me the scissors and I wait for the teenager to be in front of me so he can take a picture of me cutting the cord. My heart filled with so much joy looking at our little girl, knowing she's my daughter too.

The nurses take her away to clean her up and weigh her. Lindsay, Catherine and I are crying tears of joy.

"We're mommies, babe" I whisper to Catherine, kissing her on the lips "I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey" she whispers against my lips before she kisses me

I turn to Lindsay "And you're a big sister, Linds!"

Lindsay has a huge smile on her face "I'M A BIG SISTER! THIS IS SO COOL!" Lindsay says jumping up and down with glee.

Just then, one of the nurses comes in

"She's a small one, girls. 5 pounds 15 and a half ounces." She smiles as she hands Elizabeth to Catherine.

I take one look at Elizabeth and tears flow freely down my cheeks, I'm a mom. I'm a mom with Catherine.

"She's so beautiful" I whisper

"She's so cute, Mom" Lindsay smiles and whispers as if she's breaking something sacred if she spoke any louder

"She's both that and more" Catherine says looking at the both of us, then back down at Elizabeth.

I give Catherine a kiss on the lips "I'm gonna go let the guys and your family know she's here. Linds stay here with your Mom while I go call them"

"Like I'll ever leave." Lindsay says smiling down at Elizabeth

* * *

**_We had a bitchy nurse, who wouldn't allow me to take a picture of my neice coming out or the father cutting the cord, like we wanted (I wasn't going to stand right in front of my sister's legs, I just wanted a picture of her head coming out) although the nurse that was with us through the whole labor told me it perfectly ok. I was pissed. I wanted to knock that stupid nurse out... she yelled at me and told me to put the camera away! GRRRRR! _**

**_But other than that... am I making you laugh?? Am I making you HAPPY? Hee hee hee!!_**

**_:-D_**


	3. Congratulations!

**_My sister's fiance brought big cuban cigars for himself, his foster dad and his mom's fiance. I would've got one, but I can't stand the smell of cigars nor the taste. So I said I would be satisfied with a cigarette. I called and texted so many people after the birth, I was outside for about 20 - 25 minutes! I had to put in the weight of my little neice, considering this is dedicated to her... hee hee hee_**

**_Oh! And this was after Sam Braun's death, so he isn't included in this story. Nor is Brass. I forgot about him, and when I tried to write him in somewhere it didn't fit. So let's all imagine he was in L.A seeing Ellie... that's it... I know you got a good imagination! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_:-D_**

* * *

I walk out of the hospital and I call Grissom first

"Sara, is she here?" he asks excitedly

"She is! She is so beautiful, Gris! 10:12pm, 5 pounds 15 and a half ounces" I say beaming

"Hold on, Sara"

"THEY HAD THE BABY, GUYS! 10:12 TONIGHT AND SHE'S 5 POUNDS 15 AND A HALF OUNCES!" I hear Grissom announce and I laugh

"Great! Let's get outta here!" I hear Greg say in the background

"Awesome! Warrick, you got the cigars?" I hear Nick ask

"Only the best!" Warrick replies

"Sara! We'll be there soon!" Grissom says coming back on the phone

"Can't wait!"

"Congratulations to the three of you"

"Thanks, Gris. See you soon!"

I dial Nancy's number, knowing Lily is waiting at Nancy's for the news

"Sara?" Nancy answers

"SHE'S HERE NANCE!!" I say, excitedly

"SPILL THE BEANS, SARA! GIVE ME THE STATS!"

"Jeremy! Your Aunt Catherine gave birth!" I hear Lily yell to Jeremy

"Ok" he replies, typical teenage boys

"She was born 10:12 tonight and she's 5 pounds 15 and a half ounces"

"Aww! That's small! Let me tell, Mom" Nancy says and I hear her repeating it to Lily

"Ok, Sara. We'll be there as soon as possible. How's Catherine, by the way?"

"Oh, she was awesome and is doing great!" I say, tears filling my eyes again at the thought of how much I love Catherine.

"That's good! Tell her we say congratulations, and we'll be there as soon as possible"

"Will do! Bye!" I say hanging up and running back into the hospital

They had taken Elizabeth away to the nursery to monitor her before we can have her. So Catherine, Lindsay and I just sit around talking about how excited and happy we were that Elizabeth was finally here.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" I hear Greg say at the door 

I turn around and beam at the guys standing at the doorway

"Stop standing there, idiots and come in!" I say, laughing

Greg gives me a hug "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Greggo" I say beaming before Greg goes to hug Catherine congratulating her

"Sara! Little Sis! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Nick!"

"How does it feel to be a mom, now?"

"Surreal and intoxicating" I say before releasing Nick in the rib-cracking hug he gave me

"I can believe it!" he says, before turning to Catherine

"Sara, I can't believe you're a Mom! And you said you're not good with kids" Warrick smiles whilst giving me a hug

"Neither can I. And I'm not good with kids. Only my kids," I smile "Lindsay and Elizabeth"

"Sure, sure. You're a liar. You're great with kids, and you're going to be as an exceptional mom to Elizabeth as you are to Lindsay"

"Thanks, Warrick"

Last but not least is Grissom. And he has this huge smile on his lips

"Gris, I can't believe this!"

"I know. Incredible feeling, isn't it?"

"The most amazing feeling ever!"

"I always knew you would be a Mom. But you had to believe in yourself, so telling you that wouldn't have been of much use."

"No, it wouldn't have. I would've told you, you were insane."

Grissom smiles at me, before giving me a hug.

"Go see Catherine, I think she's waiting for you" I whisper in his ear

"Yeah. Ok" he says

* * *

5 minutes later, and Nancy, Lily and Jeremy arrive. And the room is full of family. I take a look around not believing that all these people are my family. Growing up with a family with no love and pain is how I thought a family was supposed to be. Now, I know that is not how a family should be. A family should be like the family I see in this room. Full of love, there for each other through the good and bad times and never giving up on each other even when we say harsh words to each other. It's called unconditional love. And that's the family I have before me. 

Greg pulls me from my thoughts

"Time to smoke the cigars, Sara! Let's go!"

"Ok"

I turn to Catherine "I'll be back. We got the cigars to smoke to celebrate the birth."

"Ok, don't be too long honey"

"I won't. Love you." I say giving her a kiss

We walk out of the hospital, and Warrick gets out the box of cigars and hands us all one in our little circle.

Warrick hands me the Zippo "Mom first." I light my cigar, and pass it to Greg, who then passes it to Grissom, then handed to Warrick and Nick last.

"To Elizabeth" Greg says holding his cigar up

"To Elizabeth!" we say in unison holding our cigars up and taking a drag on our cigars.

We stand around smoking our cigars with the occasional passer-by congratulating us. The boys go ahead and tell stories about different baby stories they've experienced. After our cigars are finished we go back into the hospital.

The guys and Catherine's family ask when they're going to be able to see Elizabeth and Catherine informs us that they're not going to be able to see Elizabeth that night as the nurses just want immediate family for the first night. So after finding out visiting hours, last hugs and promises of being there first thing in the morning, everybody leaves allowing Catherine, Lindsay and I to be alone, looking at each other beaming looking forward to the years to come

* * *

**_Doesn't this make you so happy? Or giddy? Ha ha! I'm not going to stop until you say you're happy! _**

**_:-D_**


	4. The Passing of Elizabeth

**_As anybody who's had a baby or have gone to see a newborn baby, you know that the newborn is passed around until visiting hours are over. So, I just had to write this in! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**WARNING_: Story was Rated T due to coarse language and vague mention of sex_**

**_:-D_**

* * *

As promised everybody is there at the start of visitation hours and they want to hold Elizabeth. I'm on the bed next to Catherine while Lindsay is in the rocking chair looking down lovingly at her baby sister

"Linds, give everybody else a chance to hold her." I say, smiling

"Ooooh! But she's so cute! I don't want to let her go!" Lindsay whines

"Come on, Linds. You'll have all the days and nights to hold her. Just share, ok?" Catherine says

"Ok… who wants to hold her first?" Lindsay asks, getting up from the rocking chair

"Give it to Grandma, Linds." Catherine says

"Ok"

Lindsay carefully hands Elizabeth to Lily

"Watch the head, Grandma." Lindsay says cautiously

"Linds, I've held a lot of babies. I know how to hold them" Lily laughs

"Right, sorry Grandma" Lindsay says while walking over to the bed to join us

I grab my camera to take a picture of Lily and Elizabeth together

"Lily, I'm going to take a picture of Grandma and Grand-daughter" I say, as Lily looks up and smiles

After a few minutes, Lily passes Elizabeth to Nancy. Nancy face lights up

"Aren't you cute, Elizabeth?" Nancy coos

Elizabeth moans a little at that

"Nance, we need a picture of Aunt and Niece!" I say snapping a picture of a smiling Nancy as she holds Elizabeth

"Ok, which one of you guys want her next?" Nancy asks the boys

The guys look between each other, all wanting to hold her first then Greg pulls out 4 straws from his back pocket. Each straw a different size

"Draw straws?" Greg smiles between the guys "Longest to shortest, the one with the longest straw goes first?"

"You're on" Nick says

"Pass it them to Lily, so you don't cheat Greg" Warrick says

"I won't cheat!" Greg counters

"Sure, sure." Lily says grabbing the straws and turning around arranging the straws and adjusting them so they're the same size above her hands, then turns back around

"Oldest to youngest for first draw" Lily says extending her hand to Grissom

"Hey! No! Youngest to oldest!" Greg says

"Your straws, but my rules" Lily smiles at Greg

"Fine" Greg pouts

Grissom draws the first straw, then Warrick, Nick and last but not least Greg. They put their straws together to see who goes first

"OH YEAH! I'M FIRST!" Nick whoops in joy

"Then me" Grissom says

"Damn! I'm third?! Fine" Greg pouts again

"I guess, I'm last. It's cool. I'm a gentleman" Warrick says

Nancy extends her arms to Nick as Nick reaches out to hold Elizabeth in his arms

"Hey there, little cutie" Nick smiles down at Elizabeth "I'm your Uncle Nick. I'll be on the doorstep with my gun and Mommy Sara next to me sharpening her knife on your first date" and we all chuckle at that

"Damn right. Except I'm buying a shot gun, and will shoot one into sky when he walks up to the doorstep, with empty bottles of beer to make him think we're drunks waving around firearms. If that won't scare him then I'll threaten him with my knife." I say

"And what are you going to threaten, Sara?" Catherine says, and everybody looks up at me to hear my answer

"I'll whisper in his ear 'If I find out your little man pops up at all on this date or any dates to come…' then I'll pull out my 6 inch long knife from my waist band making sure he sees it then I'll say 'I will cut off that piece of your male anatomy making sure it will never pop up again' and then to demonstrate I'll chop the cucumber I'll have on the porch in half in one swift swipe" and the whole room erupts into laughter

"Yeah, I can believe that" Catherine says

"Ok, Nick. My turn" Grissom says

"But Sara didn't take our picture yet!" Nick whines

"Sorry, buddy" I say and I snap a picture the smiling Nick, holding Elizabeth

"Ok, here Grissom" Nick says passing Elizabeth to Grissom

"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm Uncle Gil. But everybody calls me Grissom. But you can call me whatever you want and I'm also both your mommies' supervisor at work. If you ever want to be a CSI…"

"Gil! Stop babbling. You're going to scare her!" Catherine says

"Oh, uh. Sorry" Grissom says

"Ok, Gris. Picture time" I say, as Grissom holds Elizabeth up to his face while I take a picture

"Old guy, step aside! It's my turn, and I've been waiting 9 months to hold my Little Elizabeth!" Greg says

"YOUR Elizabeth?" Lindsay asks amused "Mom and Sara didn't use your sperm, no matter how many times you begged them to!"

Greg turns bright red and glares at Sara "You told her?!" he asks embarrassed

"Actually, I did" Catherine says "One night, I was on the couch laughing and laughing and I couldn't stop laughing because you were so persistent at wanting us to use your sperm, and Lindsay walked by and wanted to know what was so funny so I told her. Oh yeah Greg… we had a laugh at your expense!" and Greg turned brighter than I had seen him and we couldn't stop laughing

"Ok, fine. Can I hold her, Grissom?"

"Oh, I don't know… Are you more mature than Lindsay? You're not going to drop her?" Grissom teases

"Hey! I'll have you know I've held many babies. Two of them being my little sisters, so I'm an expert when it comes to holding babies!"

"Ok… don't forget to keep her head steady" Grissom says  
"I know! Stop stalling and let me hold her!"

Grissom hands Elizabeth over to Greg

"Oh hey there… You are so cute! You can call me Uncle Greg, I'll be the coolest uncle out of us all…" all to the groans and mumblings of the rest of the team. Greg starts to stroke Elizabeth's fingers, which she extends and grabs hold of Greg's pinky

"Awww! She's holding my pinky, Sara!" Greg says beaming

"I see that, now smile for the camera!"

Greg holds his pinky up a little bit, beaming at the camera

"Ok, I've waited long enough. I know I said I was a gentleman but I can't wait anymore. Pass the cutie-pu-tuttie over" Warrick says. Greg sighs and passes her over to Warrick

"Awww, cutie-pu-tuttie… look at that cute little nose you have on you!" Warrick beams "I'm Uncle Warrick, the better looking one out of us all… Man, I can't wait 'til Tina and I have a little baby. They had better be as cute as you, little one"

"Yeah, so why haven't you and Tina had one yet? Your little soldiers ain't marching?" Greg jokes, and Nick smacks him upside the head

"Hey!" Greg says rubbing the back of his head

"We're trying, it just takes time. And just so you know, Greg my gay man… My soldiers are marching just fine!"

Greg turns red "Ok, ok. It was only a joke…"

"Ok, War… picture time" I say smiling. Warrick holds Elizabeth up to his face, giving her a kiss as I take the picture.

Lindsay jumps up "Ok! I wanna hold my little sister now!!" Warrick hands Elizabeth over to Lindsay

"Lindsay, we're forgetting somebody else" Catherine says

"Who?!" Lindsay questions

"Your cousin, Jeremy"

Lindsay turns to Jeremy who was standing away from the crowd in the corner of the room

"You wanna hold her, Jeremy" Lindsay asks excitedly

"NO!" Jeremy replies wide-eyed

"Why not?!"

"What if I drop her? I'll break her. I don't wanna do that. I'm just fine, Lindsay"

Lindsay starts walking up to Jeremy "Come on, she's so cute… you'll never be able to let her go once you do"

"NO!" Jeremy says moving across the wall to get away from Lindsay

The adults are laughing as Jeremy tries to get away from Lindsay and Elizabeth. Jeremy quickly runs to Nancy and hides behind her, holding onto Nancy's shirt "MOM! TELL HER! I DON'T WANNA HOLD HER!"

Lindsay stops and scoffs at Jeremy "Baby."

* * *

**_In reference to the "I'll chop off a piece of your male anatomy" part. I put that in courtesy of my good ol' father. One Christmas holiday, I had a boyfriend over but for some reason my father wouldn't allow us to sleep in the same room. And he told me to tell him to look at the brand-new sharp sword my brother got for Christmas that was standing beside the front door, and that if he ever found out that we did anything while we weren't supposed to be sleeping in the same room then he will take the sword of chop off a peice of his male anatomy. Needless to say, he stayed away from me... whilst in front of my father. _**

**_Hope this chapter made you laugh... or at least HAPPY! _**

**_:-D_**


	5. Pictures

**_As you all know also, when a new family member arrives... mostly babies... the whole family and friends get together and take tons and tons of pictures. I would have done myself today with my little niece, except my camera decided to be an idiot and not work today! So we had to go get a disposable camera with only 27 exposures, we couldn't take as much as we wanted. I wasn't happy!_**

**_Anyhoo! This is just basically a description for your imagination, imaging the different combinations of people together for the pictures. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_:-D_**

* * *

"Uh… ok" Jeremy replies, happy that he doesn't have to hold Elizabeth

First picture was of Catherine, Elizabeth and I. Catherine was laying on the bed, holding Elizabeth in her arms as I wrapped my arm around Catherine's shoulder, and the other arm down around Elizabeth. Second picture was Catherine, Lindsay, Elizabeth and I. Again, Catherine was holding Elizabeth, I was on the left side with my arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulder, and Lindsay was on the right side with her arm wrapped around Catherine's waist and her head on Catherine's shoulder.

Then Lily and Nancy with both of them holding Elizabeth between the two of them. Next one included Lindsay, same position but Lindsay was behind Elizabeth, kissing her forehead. Then Catherine, Lily, Nancy and Elizabeth. Same pose as Catherine, Lindsay, Elizabeth and I but with Lily on the left and Nancy right. Next picture had the same pose, except it included Lindsay laying across the back of the bed above them beaming down at Elizabeth. Next one included myself with me laying across the bed in front of Catherine.

Then we had to do the guys pictures with Elizabeth. To avoid taking 50 million pictures with endless combinations slowly adding up to 4, we put Elizabeth in her little clear bed with the guys surrounding Elizabeth. One with them looking at the camera, the other with them looking down at Elizabeth. Then they took turns with Catherine, Elizabeth, I. Then we had one of the whole Graveyard shift together. Catherine in the middle holding Elizabeth, Grissom and Warrick in the back, me and Nick beside Catherine with Greg in the front laying in front of Catherine and I

And the last one included everybody. Except we all couldn't fit on the bed, so we stood up against the wall. Catherine and I in the middle facing each other with Elizabeth between us and Lindsay behind Elizabeth, Lily and Nancy was beside us and slightly behind us. Nancy held onto my waist, while Lily held onto Catherine's waist. Then Grissom and Warrick slightly beside and behind Lily and Nancy. Warrick holing onto Nancy's waist, while Grissom held onto Lily's waist. And Greg and Nick kneeling in front of Catherine and I. Greg in front of me, while Nick was in front of Catherine.

We finally persuaded Jeremy to just hold Elizabeth after 15 minutes of us all telling him to just hold her once and then we'll never ask him to hold her again unless he willingly wants to. We took a picture of Jeremy and Elizabeth together, and then Lindsay, Jeremy and Elizabeth together. But after all the pictures were taken, Jeremy did not want to let Elizabeth go. He had a huge smile on his face looking down at a sleeping Elizabeth. Lindsay couldn't believe this because she wanted to hold Elizabeth.

"Guys! Why are they so damn confusing! First they want nothing to do with a baby and once they touch one, they can't keep their dorky smiley faces off them and won't give them back! Geez!" Lindsay huffed

* * *

**_Short, I know. But I hope I did a good description for you readers! _**

**_:-D_**


	6. My Little Boxer

**_Ok, so last chapter. When I was holding my little niece, she had her hands up to her face and holding her hands like she ready to box, like a boxer. And so I call her "My Little Boxer" hence the name of the story and this chapter. _**

**_And while I was holding my niece, I couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like to have a little baby with my future girlfriend/wife. Whether she has it (I'm not carrying. I never wanted to carry as I have a VERY low pain tolerance, LOL!) or we adopt... I couldn't stop thinking of how full of happiness and love I would be feeling, so I incorporated what I think it would feel like... if I'm wrong to any parents out there, my apologies. _**

**_I hope you liked the story!_**

**_:-D_**

**WARNING: _Story is Rated T due to coarse language and vague talk of sex_**

_

* * *

_

After a few more hours of visitation, the whole crew left promising to come by the house the next day after Catherine is released.

Lindsay is passed out on the cot, slightly snoring.

I was sitting on the bed with Catherine, with my arms wrapped around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder looking down at Elizabeth

"I love you, Catherine" I say

"I love you, too. You look so sexy with that smile on your face." Catherine whispered kissing me on the lips

"Well, aren't I always sexy?" I smirk, pulling Catherine closer in my arms

"You're right. But you have that glow that says 'Look at me; I'm a new proud mommy!"

"I do, don't I?" taking a look at Elizabeth with my heart swelling up with joy

"Mmm hmmm"

I snuggled my face into Catherine's neck

"I'm so proud of you, babe. I don't think I would've been able to handle all that pain. And to think, after all those months of looking forward to her, she's finally here. As beautiful as ever, just like her Mom" I give Catherine a kiss on the neck causing a moan from Catherine

"Honey, Lindsay is sleeping 2 feet away from us, Elizabeth is sleeping in my arms and I really am not up for sex. It's going to be awhile before I can have sex again." Catherine said kissing the top of my head

"I know, I know. But you're so sexy… I guess this is what father's feel like huh? Wanting sex, because their heart is filled with so much joy, and looking at the mother of their baby wanting to show her how much they love her, but they know they can't. I guess their hands get stronger having to stroke it more than usual for the time being" I said smiling

"Oh, you're the one to talk!"

"Well, I'm going to have to do the same, aren't I? But don't worry. You can watch." I said slightly sucking on Catherine's neck

"Mmm that's a nice thought, Sara…" she says moaning with her voice a little low and raspy

Then Lindsay pops her head up off the cot "Stop talking about masturbating. And please, I don't want to know what gets my mother off, Sara. I'll have nightmares, and believe me… they will haunt me for life!" Lindsay says, plopping her head back down on the pillow, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders "Good night Mom, Sara and my little baby sister, Elizabeth!"

Catherine and I are just staring at each other not believing that Lindsay actually heard our conversation.

"It's your fault, Sara. You know how to turn me on" Catherine whispered "Now you get to lay Elizabeth down while I get comfy on the bed"

"Ok!" I say getting out of the bed and going around to the side to grab my little daughter.

Elizabeth started to fuss and cry a little

"Shhhhh, sweetie… it's Mommy. It's ok… shhhhh" I say rocking her in my arms and then she quickly sighs with content and falls asleep again.

"You're going to be great with her, Sara. You're going to be an amazing Mom"

I look at Catherine, and our eyes lock with deep blue eyes staring into my dark chocolate eyes. I could see the immense amount of love Catherine has for me and her two daughters.

"I love you" I whisper

"I love you too. Now put her down, and come join me in bed. You know I can't sleep without your arms around me." Catherine said sleepily

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes"

I turn around, and gently lay Elizabeth down in her bed for the night. Then her arms come out to play, bringing her hands up to her face, holding them like a boxer about to fight

I smile down at Elizabeth "Aw, getting yourself ready to fight off the crazy, loving family you have around you?" and Elizabeth coo's a little as if to say "You got it, Mommy!"

I smile at the sound of Elizabeth cooing "You're going to be my little boxer. That will be my nickname for you, ok sweetie? My Little Boxer" and as if Elizabeth agrees with me, she ever so slightly nods her head. My smile grows bigger. I lean down and kiss Elizabeth "Sweet dreams… I love you"

I stare down at her, still amazed at how beautiful my little baby daughter is. Then I turn off the lights, keeping a lamp on close to Elizabeth so I can look at her to make sure she's ok when I wake up.

Then I crawl into bed with Catherine, pulling the covers up over us, wrapping my arms around Catherine and pulling her close to me and facing us towards Elizabeth

"Good night, Cath. I love you"

"Good night, Sara. Love you too" she replies sleepily

"Good night Linds, even though I know you're sleeping" I hear Catherine chuckle a little

"And good night my baby daughter. My Little Boxer"

With that, I put my head down, closing my eyes dreaming of the perfect family I have in the hospital room, and the perfect extended family I have. I must have done something right in my past life to deserve all this love, now.

* * *

**_Awwww! Doesn't that make you all warm and fuzzy and happy?! Babies are so cute and they take your bad mood away in an instant!! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_:-D_**


End file.
